


Stay Behind

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Family Feels, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Aymeric makes a request that Atoriel does not want to refuse.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029102
Kudos: 5





	Stay Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, these are all my WoLs. Atoriel is an elezen, Rhika is a miqo'te, Ceara is a hyur and Krysar is an au ra, and in my lore they are a constant party. More stories will explain their relationship later. For now, enjoy this weird fanfic I wrote. 
> 
> (Also yes Atoriel has a heavy crush on Aymeric but that's implied not explicit so...)

"Atoriel, a word?"

He looked up from his book of incantations, finding Lucia a few feet away from him, staring down at his study. He gave her a nod, standing up and following her out of the room, leaving his wounded friends to be treated by the healers before they left to Azys La. He followed the knight all the way to the secured infirmary, where he knew lord Aymeric was being treated for his wound, and once outside his door, she stopped again.

"Please. He wishes to speak to you" she explained, and Atoriel gave her a nod, making his way inside the chambers, finding them empty except for the man on the bed. His head turned and he looked overly tired, defeated, upset, and Atoriel felt as if he couldn't understand half of the commander's pain. Still, he approached, and sat on the chair next to his bed.

"You wished to see me?" he asked, and Aymeric nodded, slowly placing his elbows against the bed.

"Please aid me to sit" he requested, and Atoriel did it with ease, helping the commander sit up and then adjusting him and his pillows so he could lean against them. "Thank you. You and your friends have been most helpful in all this journey... I could not be more grateful."

"Something tells me you did not call me here to speak of praise, my lord" Atoriel said, raising an eyebrow to the wounded elezen, watching as his eyes fell to his lap where his hands were calmly placed. "Is there something amiss?"

"Several, unfortunately" he chuckled, dryly, and closed his eyes. "First and most important, I won't be able to accompany you and your friends just yet. The medics say they will need at least a few more days until I can walk and fight again. That being said... I also cannot do much here. I need to remain in bed."

"I understand, and I am sure the others will as well" he assured, giving him a slow nod. Aymeric gave him a small smile, one that showed sadness as well as resentment, before he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I must ask something hard of you, Atoriel... I need you to remain in Ishgard" he said, opening his eyes again, meeting Atoriel's. The elezen was... surprised, to say the least, at the request. "I need help while the warriors run after my father, and as... bad as it sounds, I need an elezen to remain behind."

"You have many friends that are willing to help you, lord commander. If it is elezens you need, you have lord Edmond and his sons, and you have the other houses. I'm sure some of their individuals will assist you" Atoriel said, tilting his head, but Aymeric shook his head and reached out, taking his hand on his own.

"I need a warrior of light. I need to show the people they haven't been abandoned. Ishgard is in chaos, without a leader, without a protector. Estinien already reported that he will be leaving with yours... I cannot be left alone, not at a time like this."

"Aymeric... I cannot abandon my friends" Atoriel said, squeezing the man's hand gently, trying to give him some sense of security. It was clear in his eyes, though, that he felt none. "You have many supporters..."

"And many enemies. Please... at least consider my request" Aymeric insisted, leaning heavily against the pillows. "Talk to your comrades, see what they have to say. If they need you, you may leave, but if they can manage... please, remain behind. Assist me."

Atoriel felt a heavy weight in his chest and sighed deeply, squeezing Aymeric's hand and closing his eyes for a moment. He considered staying behind, very aware that his friends had healer friends that could assist them, also knowing that they had more to fight for than him. He and the bastard of lord Edmond were acquainted, even friends perhaps, but not like the others. Rhika and Ceara treated him as a long lost friend and Krysar... well, she would be the one suffering most deeply his loss. She needed revenge, as did the others. Atoriel... not so much.

"I will consider it. I will speak to my friends and return with the answer, soon" he said, giving Aymeric a nod and standing. The smile he gave him sent a warm feeling to his heart, and Atoriel gave him a nod, making his way out of the room in steady steps. As he reached the door however, he heard his name being called, and turned around once more.

"Thank you..."

It was a quiet, soft, weak acknowledgment, but one that made Atoriel smile nevertheless. He nodded, and made his way out, nodding to Lucia as he passed by her and taking his leave, heading for the commoners infirmary to find his friends.

"I am... unsure" Ceara said, the four of them sitting in a small table in the Forgotten Knight, after all of them were healed, still waiting for Cid's call once the Enterprise was ready to launch. "I mean, we have worked together for what, a year now? Carrying on with our mission without you..."

"I am sure he will not need me for too long, I will meet with you as soon as possible" Atoriel assured, while Rhika rolled his eyes, drinking large gulps of his ale, leg crossed over the other one in his typical, nonchalant way of behaving.

"I think you're giving lord commander Aymeric too much credit. We are already doing too much for Ishgard, solving all their issues for nothing, and now he wants to keep you? What's next, stopping your duty as a warrior of light? I don't think he understands what's at stake here" he complained, crossing his arms, tail moving impatiently behind him. They were all tense, and with reason, although none of them wished to speak it out loud.

"That's a little bit exaggerated, Rhika. I understand why he would want one of us to stay, and Lord Aymeric does seem to have a special connection to Atoriel, but Azys La is a new territory, it is dangerous... I would feel better to have our healer with us" Ceara admitted, giving the elezen a smile. He gave her a nod of understanding, before the three of them turned to the auri, the one only that hadn't spoke yet.

"I need your opinion too, Krysar" Atoriel said, softly, but her eyes did not move from her drink. She hadn't given a single sip just yet, staring at the golden liquid, arms crossed over her chest, seeming deep in thought. None of them had spoken to her ever since the happenings in the Vault, something that surely affected them all, but her the most.

As Rhika had once said, Krysar and Haurchefant were like stars in the night sky, and they shone brighter around each other. His loss... was no easy feat.

(Atoriel could still feel how drained he was, after trying so many different spells to bring him back. They were useless.)

Finally, Krysar lifted her head, red eyes meeting his, a decisive semblant in her face. Like the others of her clan, she did not speak, but her face spoke volumes and after an year of constant company, the three of them knew very well how to interpret her expressions.

"Are you sure?" Atoriel asked, softly, and she gave him a nod, making Rhika sigh loudly before he threw his arms back and leaned against the chair, holding them against his head.

"Well, I know a healer or two from my time as a bard... I think we can find one willing to come with us" he said, smirking at Ceara, who quickly understood what he was saying and blushed deeply.

"No way in the twelve's names you're are calling her."

"What? She's a great healer..."

"No!"

Rhika began to laugh as Ceara's face turned red with embarrassment, standing up to get more drinks and being followed by the miqo'te, who was clearly in the mood to tease their Midlander friend. Atoriel watched them for a moment before turning his face to Krysar again, who seemed far away from their conversation, staring into nothing, a heavy semblant in her face.

"I mean it" he said softly, making her turn to face him. "I will not remain behind if you require my assistance. Be that for battles or for company. I will go with you. I have nothing tying me to Ishgard."

Krysar stared at him for a moment or two, before giving him a small smile and reaching out, holding his hand and squeezing it. Her way of saying 'stay, and remain safe'. He gave her a nod and a squeeze of her hand, before the other two returned with more ale, Ceara clearly angry while Rhika seemed to be having the time of his life teasing her.

Luckily, this arrangement wasn't forever. Atoriel would miss them too much.

For now, however, he would assist Aymeric with everything he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated although I don't expect many LOL


End file.
